A High School Dare
by Mewzerz
Summary: Solona is the new kid at school. When Liza is at the annual prank-and-dare war with her friends, they dare her to make the new girl fall in love with her. Yuri, don't like, don't read. Modern Dragon age AU. Full summary inside.


**Hey everyone. This is the first chapter to a series I will try to update regularly, but it's not a sure thing. I don't have a computer at home and I'll be using friend's and my Grandma's. **

** Full Summary: I've noticed recently that we are very low on modern high school storys…hmmm. Solona is the new student at school. She's a red-haired girl, with a deep loathing for bullies and a quick temper when it comes to their antics, who likes Shanghai Rummy, and Pirate dice. She is also a bi-sexual. Quickly befriending another girl, Liza Mahariel, and her circle of friends, she feels welcome at last. Liza is a shy girl, who likes to be nice to everyone. She's friendly, but bullied. On her friends' annual truth or dare war, for long term, tough dares, she decides to participate. When one of her friends decides to make fun of her for chickening out on one of her dares, she gets mad. She yells at him to give her another dare, and he does. He dares her to make the new girl at school fall in love with her.**

_A new school…this is so exciting _Solona thought to herself. She walked in the front doors. Spying a desk secretary, she walked over. "Hi, I'm the new girl at school. I was wondering if you could tell me what my class was?" she said.

"Mrs. Amell? Here is your schedule, and a map of the school. Your first class is with Mr. Gregoir."

"Thanks!" Solona walked away, map and schedule in hand, ready to take on her first day of school.

I sat down in my chair. The teacher began to take attendance. Halfway through, a thin, pale, red-haired girl walked in. She was wearing a black shirt, and jeans. _New student!_ I thought to myself.

"Hi, I'm Solona, the new girl. Where can I sit?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Amell, you may take a chair at Mrs. Mahariel's table. It looks like O'Riley is gone today." Solona looked where the teacher was pointing, and walked towards me. She sat down.

"Hi, I'm Solona." She whispered to me. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Liza." I replied.

"Alright, class, today we'll be starting a creative writing class. Your tablemates are your partners, as always. This is a group objective. One person shall write, and help with ideas. You will need a proofreader, and the rest of them will help with the ideas. You may switch off from time to time if one of you has writer's block, or is not at school. Begin." Mr. Gregoir said.

We began to work on our project. We decided to do a fantasy story. It was about the surviving member of an ancient order called to Grey Wardens, who we're sworn to defend the world against the Blights, and creatures called Darkspawn. In the middle of class, Marcus walked in.

_Ah-hah, there he is! _I waved to him.

"Marcus O'Riley, why are you late?" Mr. Gregoir said, in a very stern voice.

"Oh, well let me explain this to you, Greggy. See I was walkin' to school, when I saw this poor kitty stuck in a tree. My friend Anders really wants a kitty, but his mommy won't let him have one. So, I decided to rescue the kitty, and bring it to Anders' tree house, which he practically lives in. Walking over, I saw that their puppy had wrapped his leash around a tree. I walked over to unwrap it, and the kitty escaped. So I ra-"

"ENOUGH, MARCUS! Shut up and go to your seat." Gregoir practically shouted at him. Marcus grinned, and walked over to us.

"See, Lizy. It works every time. I told you so!" Marcus said. "Hello, new girl. I'm Marcus, Trouble-Avoider Extraordinaire."

Solona smiled at him. "Pretty clever, the annoying tactic. I'm Solona. Anders is your cousin, who goes to Magi High, right?" Marcus' eyes widened, and he said "Yeah. Anders told me about you. Got ourselves a little troublemaker. Well then, Solona, welcome to Grewar High School. I guarantee that you'll love it here. So what's our assignment, Liz?" Marcus said.

"Basic Creative freewrite." I replied. I showed him my start. He began to come up with idea's, characters, and other things.

After class, I left with Marcus. We had all our classes together. We when to 2nd and then 3rd. We made our way to his house. It was the two hour long lunch period. Today was the start of the rest of our gangs' annual prank, and dare war. Basically, your given a prank, or a dare to complete. I didn't normally participate in this, since it could get pretty mean, but Duran, and Fenris had been teasing me about it, and Elissa was the only girl in our group who participated. Leliana, and Brei weren't good at pranks, and the others exploited that. We walked in the front door, and decided to play Pirate dice until the others got here.

**(A/N it's time for Solana's POV. Just a warning.)**

I walked over to the cafeteria, for some lunch. I got my nachos, and spied a blond boy and girl pair with two redheads at an open table. I walked over, but on the way I bumped into another girl.

"HEY watch it, bitch." She snapped.

"Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to. Jeez, you need to cool down. Take a chill-pill, or somethin'" I replied, walking past her. I saw the blond girl grin at me. "Heh, hi new girl. I've never seen anyone snap at Meredith like that. That was amazing. Come on, sit down. Ali, move over, please." I walked over, and sat by her.

"Hi, I'm Elissa. This is Alistair, the tall redhead is Leliana, and that's her girlfriend, Brei. You, my friend, have unintentionally become the bravest chick in school. That Meredith, biggest, meanest bully in school. She could take anyone down with the dirt she has on 'em. Including Ali and me. You might be her next target." I grinned.

"Psh, bully, shmully. She's a person with sore spots like the rest of us. She bites me, I'll scratch back. I'm Solona." I said, making a _rrraow_ noise, and flicking my 'paw'. Elissa laughed. She looked at her watch. "Oh shit! Ali, and I gotta go meet our other friends. It's the beginning of our prank-or-dare war. Liza's participating." She started to get all her stuff gathered. "I got a good one for Duran. Bastard got me with that sick dare last time." Alistair grinned. "He always comes up with sick dares. It's Duran. The jerk, but protective guy. It was your fault. Shoulda picked prank."

"Wait did you say Liza? As in Mahariel? I met her in 1st period today. She and Marcus we're nice to me." I said.

"Hey! You met the devil himself, the host of this war. Marcus is funny, but nice. I like him. Well, sit by us tomorrow, I guarantee you'll become part of our little circle of friends." Alistair said.

"We'll see you guys later. By the way, wake the two lovebirds out of their eyedream. They do that a lot." Elissa said. She took Alistair's hand and they left.

Duran and Fenris had arrived shortly before, and we were just waiting for Elissa and Alistair. A door slammed and Elissa walked in, followed by Ali. "Hey guys, sorry we're late." She said. "I met our new friend, Solona. Liz, she seems nice. Glad you we're nice to her." I smiled. "Alright let's start" Marcus said.

"I'll go first." Duran said, his deep voice carrying. "Ali, I pick you. Prank, or Dare?"

"I'll take my chances with a prank." Alistair said.

"By the end of the year, you need to prank Meredith so bad, she loses popularity."

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Alright, It's my turn. 'Lissa, Prank, or dare?"

"You know me. I'll go with dare." She said

"Alright then. I dare you to stand up to any of Meredith's gang if they insult you or anyone else." Alistair grinned at her.

"…Deal…" she said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Duran, Prank, or Dare?"

"Hah, I'll match that dare."

Elissa grinned. "I dare you to pick a boy, and by the end of the year, make out with him"

"WHAT?"

"You're not going to chicken, are you?" she said

"…..FINE. Deal."

"It's my turn. Fen, Prank or Dare?" Marcus asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Meredith out, and if she says yes, break it off three months later for this reason: she's a brutish fatty, and tell it to her face."

"Deal…" Fenris said.

"Ok, Liza. Prank or dare." Fenris asked me.

"I've seen your dares, Fen. I'm goin' to go with prank." I replied.

"By the end of the year, you have to make the new girl cry by pranks."

"No. That's too mean. She's nice, and I like her." I snapped.

"So you going to chicken like always. You are a bitch. Sometimes, I wonder why we're friends with you." He said, glaring.

"Y'know what, Fenris? FINE. Dare me anything. The worst this for me and I'll do it. Asshole." I snapped at him.

Fenris grinned.

"Fen, don't." Alistair said.

"Not to mean Fenris" Marcus said.

"I dare you to make the new girl fall in love with you. Marcus says she's bi."

I stared, startled. "Fen, please." Marcus said.

"She can still chicken, if she want's to be a little chickenshit." He said, glaring at Marcus.

I thought about it for a sec. I wanted, no I needed to prove to the rest of my friends that I'm not a chicken.

"Deal."

**Hai guys. That's the end of my first chappy. Please don't flame unless you want to help my writing, or point out mistake. Contructive criticism welcome. Review plz! **

**-Mewzerz**


End file.
